


Stoicism

by DraconicWolf



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicWolf/pseuds/DraconicWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime is known for the mask he puts up in front of others, that of a leader and warrior. What effect has it had on those he cares for and how do they react when they realize the truth behind his actions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoicism

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little fic that I wrote a few years ago. I personally picture the characters as those from Transformers Prime, but there are no specific details that wouldn't allow them to come from other versions as well.

"Ugh. Slag." It was way too early. It had to be. There was no other way to explain why his frame ached the way it did. Wait, yes there was.

Megatron opened his optics and smiled gently, the night before flooding back to him at the sight of his partner curled up beside him. They weren't bonded, not yet. Humans may think only 2 of their planetary rotations was enough time for two beings to be courting, but for Cybertronians it was the equivalent of a day. Not even that. To bond so soon would cause quite the stir.

Of course it wouldn't be the most scandalous thing the two had done. In public.

Megatron allowed himself a small huff of a laugh as he reached out a servo to caress a tall, very sensitive, audio receptor. A black servo came up and made a clumsy swatting motion, announcing the other mech was very much online. Megatron leaned forward, suddenly full of energy, and put his mouth right next to that wonderful audial.

"Feeling a little sore?" The large silver mech teased. He got a full frame shiver in response. Megatron nuzzled his helm against the other mech's, gliding hid glossa along a small seam in the metal.

"Desist." Came the ever stoic tone. Megatron's expression immediately became a frown as a hint of pain flashed in his optics, quickly replaced with that gentle smile only a few had the privilege to see.

"We need to get up, Optimus." He said softly. The mech didn't move.

"Love." The silver mech said louder. The Prime snuggled against him. Megatron gave an exasperated sigh.

"Optimus can you look at me?" The blue helm reluctantly rose upwards. Two optics squinting slightly with the closest thing to an unhappy expression Megatron had ever seen on those plates. Megatron gave a small chuckle then leaned forward and kissed his partner thoroughly. It took a few kliks before things connected in Optimus' processor and he angrily pushed his lover away.

Definitely awake now.

Megatron ignored the glaring optics and gracefully climbed out of his berth. Well, technically his berth, if one ignored the fact his partner's saw very little use.

"Oh dear, I woke the recharging sparkling." The mech mockingly cooed. Optimus' answer was extremely un-Prime-like. 

He threw a pillow.

How could Megatron resist the urge to throw it back.

°~°

Later that day the large silver mech was helping Ratchet construct the new hospital in the city being rebuilt from the ruins of Iacon. They hadn't decided on another name for the place, just knew it couldn't be Iacon again. It would remind people too much of the corruption and suffering long before and sadly during the war.

In all honesty the warbuild didn't actually need to be here. Bulkhead could've easily done the job, but there was a question that Megatron had been meaning to ask the medic ever since he Optimus had officially become a couple once more. Before the war Ratchet had been like a Creator to both Megatronus and Orion Pax, he had quickly resumed that role once more when the two behemoth mechs first asked him if his opinion on their relationship. Muttering that he "needed to keep the two aft headed sparklings from ruining it all over again" kliks after demanding the position. Still, it was only a quarter vorn.

"Ratchet?" He asked a breem later when they had stopped for an energon break.

"Yes Megatron?" Normally the medic would've tried to pull off an aloof attitude toward the mech when he called his name. Something in the larger mechs tone must have alerted him to the seriousness, however, because he moved to give his entire attention.

"I have a question, about Optimus." Megatron said hesitantly. This side he only showed Optimus, or a "family member", often when speaking of something connected to Optimus. No one else saw how truly hesitant and cautious the huge former warlord was. How deeply he felt. How quickly he could be hurt.

"Alright." That's good, a simple answer. It will be fine. It's all good. Vent Megatron.

"His, stoicism." Ratchet raised an optic ridge at the most frequent word that was used to describe Optimus for countless vorns. Megatron sighed, wondering how to begin, knowing once he started it would all come pouring out.

"It's..... It's there all the time Ratchet. Even last night, when he was....well...seducing me and.....what followed. I could see what he was trying to convey in his optics but his tone never changes. Not the slightest in the time we've been partners. He rumbles his engine, sighs, and does show increasing degrees of emotions with his facial expression, but his tone......." The mech tried the best he could to explain what he was feeling and in a whisper, staring at the floor, spoke what was hurting him the most. "Even when he says he loves me."

Megatron didn't see the medic's expression at first, he was quite frankly scared to see his reaction. A servo reached out gently lifted his helm up to look the other mech in the optics. What he saw there hit him like a cube of high grade from the very bottom of Kaon's Pits.

Confusion. Pain. Sympathy. Shock.

"I had thought." The medic paused, then amended his statement. "I had /assumed/ that hadn't carried over in private, considering how close you two have grown." The medic spoke slowly, as if he was thinking while speaking. He then refocused and slid his servo up to cup his somewhat adopted creation's face plates. Megatron gratefully leaned his helm against it and shut his optics, and heard Ratchet give a small gasp.

His optics flew opened and he suddenly realized there was coolant dripping from them. He brought his own servo up to his face to brush it away, and some how ended up using it to muffle his keens of sorrow instead.

"Oh Megatronus." He heard the medic say and felt his plating start to shake, remembering how a young archivist had once said that same name with as much love as he could possibly fit into it. He felt arms surround him and turned to burry his helm in the medic's shoulder.

After what seemed like breems but was probably only a joor he heard a door open. Megatron tried to move away so he could scrub away his tears but another pair of arms surrounding him quickly stopped that. Soundwave. Of course, he would've heard Megatron's painful thoughts, being naturally loud because they were out of control. Between those two mechs Megatron slowly started to calm down, until he nodded his helm and the two pulled away. He sat up straight to wipe away the coolant then stared down at his claws.

"Soundwave: have an idea." Megatron's helm snapped up so fast he should've gotten metal burn.

"What do you have in mind, Soundwave?" Ratchet asked softly, knowing it was unnecessary but the mech proffered for others to not focus on his telepathy.

"Shockwave: useful on occasion." Megatron barked a laugh knowing damn well the two mechs were happily bonded and still helm over pedes for each other even after having 5 creations.

"Ratchet: Tolerate Shockwave?" Soundwave asked, obviously teasing in a way only the Communications officer could manage. Ratchet's smirk was answer enough.

Soundwave nodded his helm and Shockwave stepped into the room.

"...And the door proceeded to open." Megatron commented dryly, making Ratchet bark a laugh of his own.

"Soundwave: called mate as soon as idea came to front of processor." Shockwave whacked his mate upside the helm lightly. It was then Megatron noticed that Soundwave's armour was shaking slightly. He was laughing. They had equally accepted their odd ways of speaking, openly broadcast just how unique they were , and it made Megatron want to breakdown all over again.

Soundwave sensed Megatron's feelings and embraced him lightly once more.

~They will fix this. You will be just as happy, just be patient my brother~

Megatron gratefully returned the embrace, thankful beyond words for the support of his family.

°~°

7 human months. That's how long it took for them to get back to him. It had to be the most tortuously long time of his entire life cycle. He would start to sound like Miko if he kept coming up with words like that.

Just 13 orns ago they had told him the results of their work.

"It's the coding from the Matrix." Ratchet had explained to him while Shockwave was still typing away and Soundwave was just standing next to Megatron as a comfort.

"It's blocking his ability to process and use certain tones, words, phrases, and even facial expressions specifically chosen by the Matrix. It literally alters his audio, optic, and sensory receptors. It's been marked so "unimportant" he can't tell anyone, even trying his hardest he just can't. It was under so much encryption it took Soundwave 12 orns with no recharge," a sympathetic look that made Megatron fearful, "and that was just the first layer."

"How many layers are there?" He had asked, a feeling of dread had come over him at the thought of waiting longer.

"There was 26." Came the neutral reply from Shockwave.

"Was?" Hope had suddenly sprung up in him knowing Shockwave never wasted nor misused words. Ever.

"I am in the process of finalizing a program that will degrade and permanently offline this coding." Shockwave answered, his optic brightening in a way Megatron had recognized as excitement.

"It will also make sure it can not be reapplied. Nor any type like it be installed ." Ratchet added. Megatron's spark had soared. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Shockwave. Can you use it on yourself?" The mech visibly slumped, we'll, visible to his family.

"The Matrix created the program to be temporary. Hence the behaviour you had described of Orion Pax." His tone was rigid, for him. He could feel the pain in Soundwave's energy field that he normally kept so well hidden.

"I am sorry, Shockwave." He spoke in old Kaonian, the first language of all three former Decepticons.

"As am I, brother. Logically, as am I."

Now, this orn was it, his and Optimus 3rd anniversary and the orn they would reveal to him what they had found. Was he nervous? Pit yes. More so than ever in his whole life cycle.

Jazz Prowl, Kup, and the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, had arrived in those agonizing 7 months on the smallest ship Megatron had ever seen. It had been hilarious to see the tactician literally fall to his knees then spread out on his stomach plating in relief. Naturally, the saboteur was looking for any excuse to throw a party after being couped up for so long and here was one. The twins of course, well really Sunstreaker in all honesty, had made sure that the couple had been completely done over for the party being held in their honour.

"Megatron?" He heard Ratchet call out, interrupting his thoughts.

"In here!" He called back. The medic came into his berth room and gave a low whistle.

"My, my, my. Between that paint job and your gift, I'll be surprised if Optimus lasts 5 kliks before dragging you to the berth." Megatron dipped his helm shyly.

"Your really think so?" He was so scared by the idea that Optimus wouldn't like it. Ratchet's expression turned to a soft smile of understanding, and stepped forward to embrace the mech.

"He will love it and no doubt be ventless." Megatron laughed softly and returned the embrace. Ratchet turned to whisper in his audio receptor.

"I'm proud of you, my son." He spoke in Gergry. A strange language that had been the only one they had shared in common when they first met until they eventually learned each other's languages.

Ratchet stepped back so Megatron could stand. He looked down at himself and had to admit it was a beautiful job. His silver plating had stayed, but now it was accented with black, deep red, with a few light touches of shimmering gold. It was subtle, tasteful, and definitely suggestive. Oh yes, his partner would love it.

Feeling a new sense of confidence, he followed the medic out to the rec room where the party was to take place.

°~°

It was so warm, Primus was it warm. Jazz had of course outdone himself again and every mech and femmes was having the time of their lives. Megatron and Optimus had walked in together at opposite ends of the room and Ratchet had to almost push Megatron to continue moving. Optimus was stunning.

Where Megatron's colours had mostly stayed the same, Optimus was quite the opposite. His blue and red colours had been switched on his lithe frame. The blue was accented with a blue-green while the red was accented with red-orange. He as well had gold hinting here and there, but unlike Megatron, it had been used to write glyphs in the language of the Prime's.

They had started off with a slow dance, the older mechs had insisted. Half way through, however, Optimus had sent him a private comm of /their/ song which had been quickly sent to Jazz. Soon they had everyone clutching their sides and roaring at the hilarious colony dance they loved so much.

After that the two had mingled together, then separately, and now Megatron was watching his partner smiling as he danced with Jazz. The song had just changed and Arcee had raced over to him with the intention of doing a dramatic rendition of a human Tango when Ratchet called for everyone's attention at the front of the room.

"I've had 10 Cybertronians come up to me in the last 30 kliks alone asking about the time for opening the presents." Everyone laughed as ten mechs and femmes dropped their helms guiltily. "As such, I believe now is a good time to start."

Optimus came over to him and together they walked servo in servo up to the front of the room where there was a couch waiting for them. They sat down and a very human like fart sounded throughout the room. Megatron calmly got up, moved the sofa cover aside, and held up the biggest whoopee cushion they have ever seen.

"I would like to first off thank Sideswipe for his amazing gift. I have always highly admired his written signature." The dry tone and the humour everyone was now accustomed to caused the room to fill with laughter that continued for some time. During this the couple started opening the gifts from others.

The next breem went by in a blur for Megatron as he could barely hear over his pounding spark. They had just opened and finished admiring what seemed to be the last present, when there were three mechs suddenly standing next to Megatron all looking at Optimus intensely.

"We all had a part of the same gift." Megatron explained. Ratchet stepped forward and kneeled next to the Prime. Everyone around them tensed and went deathly quiet. They had all been told in the past few orns what exactly this was so they would understand what was going on. Many of them had actually cried when they had been told, Ultra Magnus and Prowl included.

"Now Optimus. I'm going to insert a code into your plating, it's going to adjust some of your systems so I want you to turn them all off for a few kliks, alright." Optimus frowned at one of his closest friends then turned the expression on Megatron.

"Good, keep facing Megatron. Just relax." The mech did as he told and Megatron took his servos in the closest thing to comfort he could give the mech. As soon as he did Optimus relaxed and started to shut down all systems so he was in a stage inbetween stasis and recharge. Ratchet quickly plugged in his medical interface cable, installed the coding, then started Optimus' reboot.

The mech slowly came back online while Megatron did his best to keep his tone neutral. The other mech looked at him in confusion, not being able to detect the erased coding until Megatron spoke.

"Optimus." He said softly. Optimus' optics went impossibly wide. He ripped his servos from Megatron's and covered his intake. His optics immediately filled with coolant and Megatron could see disbelief and pure joy in them. He slowly pulled his servos a short distance from his helm.

"Megatron?" He whispered. In. A. Shocked. Tone. There was a moment of complete stillness then everyone in the room erupted in shouts and tears of joy.

Optimus seemed to be oblivious to what was going on around him and merely stared as his partner. Then he snapped out of his daze and embraced Megatron tightly. The two stayed like that of a few kliks before Optimus pulled back. He looked up at the other two mechs then down at the mech beside him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He looked each mech in the optics as he said this each time getting stronger as he became more confident in putting emotion into his words. He then finally turned to Megatron, optics shining. Megatron was not expecting what he heard next.

"I love you." Said in Kaonian, filled with nothing but pure love. Everyone stopped and stared as they could all understand the sentence. Optimus let out a small sob then put his servos on either side of Megatron's helm.

"I love you Megatronus." Megatron answered by pulling Optimus into a deep kiss, smiling when he heard the deep moan that came from his partner.

"I have a question to ask you." He felt confident now. Sure that this was the right time, that there couldn't be a better time for this.

"Yes?" Optimus whispered and Megatron smiled, realizing the Prime already knew what the question was.

"Will you bond with me?" He asked even quieter. It didn't matter though, the mechs at the very back of the room swore later they heard it themselves.

"Yes." Came the loud and desperate sounding answer. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" Optimus repeated looking at Megatron with more joy then anyone had ever seen in him before.

"Yes." He whispered one last time, letting out a slight laugh at the end. Megatron grinned wide and leaned forward to kiss his soon to be mate once more, and vowed silently to never let go again.


End file.
